


Morgana's Apprentices

by CassandraStarflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Dark Harry, Dark Hermione, Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore, Dark Luna, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, Extreme Snape Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Obsessive Snape, Past Child Abuse, Ron Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Luna Lovegood, Snape Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: What if Lily and Petunia had had a third sister? Morgan Evans, the reincarnation of Morgana Le Fay. She has plans for the wizards, and they don’t include Dumbledore.Her plans are being executed. Morgana’s apprentices are coming to Hogwarts.ON HIATUS





	Morgana's Apprentices

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I shouldn’t be starting something new. I know. Oh well. I think this is a fairly original idea.

Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters was crowded with people seeing off their children. No one really paid any attention to one woman seeing off three young children. They may have paid sharper attention had they realized that she did not resemble any of the children at all- she had long dark red-brown curls and black eyes, while the boy had messy black hair, the girls had blonde and brown hair, and none had black eyes. Yet she affectionately spoke to them as they hung out a compartment window. 

“Remember, loves, Slytherin is the best place to find allies.” Morgana Le Fay, or, as she was known to most, Morgan Evans, reminded the kids. 

“Yes, Aunt Morgan.” Harry said brightly. It had been four years since his  _ other _ maternal aunt had turned up at Number Four Privet Drive and taken him away, but he still had a slight shadow in his eyes. 

The remnants of the abuse he had suffered at Vernon and Petunia’s hands. 

“We know.” Hermione smiled at Morgan. She had been five when her parents had abandoned her on the streets of London. Morgan had swept into her life and taken her home, saving her life. 

“I like snakes.” Luna wiggled, making Harry and Hermione move over to give her more space. Luna had been raised with Aunt Morgan popping in. Her mother, Celeste Lovegood nee Malfoy, had been very close to Morgan Evans during their Hogwarts years, and this relationship had continued. After Celeste had died, Xeno had fallen apart. Morgan had stepped in to care for nine-year-old Luna, having already been caring for Harry and Hermione some years. 

The three of them had been raised together. It was Morgan who had instilled the desire to rule the world in them, Morgan who’d incited a thirst for revenge, Morgan who’d done everything for them. 

Morgan had loved Lily Potter. Lily had been her older sister, her greatest friend. She had been reborn as the youngest Evans sister, and had never liked the oldest, Petunia. 

She and Lily had both gone to Hogwarts, with Lily a Gryffindor and Morgan a Ravenclaw. Though Morgan had been a year younger, the sisters had been closer than twins. When Severus Snape had started chasing after Lily, Morgan had mightily disapproved. A man like Snape would never make Lily happy. 

She’d approved of James Potter, though, had adored her little nephew. She had been the aunt, so she couldn’t be godmother- that honor had gone to Alice Longbottom. 

Now, she was going to destroy all the people who had hurt her or hers. And Albus Dumbledore was top of the list. 

She had found a loophole that allowed Luna to go to Hogwarts early, and thus, her three little apprentices were off. 

She smiled at them as the train started off and they pulled inside. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The compartment door opened and one Ronald Bilius Weasley entered the compartment. All three of the compartment’s current occupants groaned. 

“Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

“As if.” Hermione frowned at him. “The train’s magic, you know. There’s alway plenty of room.”

He blinked. “Well, can I just sit here?”

“No.” Harry snapped, glaring at Ron. 

You could imagine Morgan’s surprise when, two years ago, she had discovered someone had created and signed a betrothal contract between Harry and one Ginevra Molly Weasley. She had used her powers as Harry’s proxy and Magical Guardian to dissolve the contract and to protect Harry from further such contracts by contracting him to Luna. 

That had been followed by a contract between Harry and Hermione. Hermione was now in the position of the Le Fay Heir- Morgan was barren. 

But the contract had not predisposed Morgan or her apprentices to liking the Weasley family. 

“Why not?” A whine entered Ron’s voice.

“Because we don’t want you to sit here.” Harry spat out. “Now leave, before we  _ make you _ .”

Ron’s eyes widened. He ran out, dragging his things with him.

The three kids in the compartment chuckled. 

Hermione smirked. “Did you see his face?”

Luna beamed. “Oh, that was excellent. Do you think Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley know the contract was dissolved?”

“Aunt Morgan was careful.” Harry tilted his head to one side and frowned at the compartment door. “Probably not. He did come waltzing in here like he just  _ knew _ I’d jump at the chance for a friend. Ugh.”

Hermione giggled at the face Harry made before becoming solemn once more. 

“Are we ready?”

Luna and Harry stared at her, confused.

“I mean, we all have our charms, right?”

“Yeah.” the other two chorused, nodding.

“Okay.” Hermione settled back, content now to wait. 

The train rolled onward, coursing toward the castle- and the castle’s unaware occupants.


End file.
